


Ilusion (The party goes with you)

by Temperance_Sunlight



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Whiteley Foster's Jazz Baby DTIYS (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temperance_Sunlight/pseuds/Temperance_Sunlight
Summary: Whiteley Foster's Jazz Baby DTIYAziraphale and Crowley are enjoing a night together, isn't it?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Ilusion (The party goes with you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhiteleyFoster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteleyFoster/gifts).



_There is an angel and a demon in a rooftop._

_Aziraphale is smoking at the top of a city while watching Crowley laugh. The night is shining in such a particular way, like the sky on that curious painting from one Dutch artist. What was his name? It's not relevant, He has next to him the one who hung the stars and who's smile seems to be radiating it's own light. He closes his eyes, exhaling the smoke to the universe, letting himself enjoy the affection on the look in his partner's serpentine's eyes._

_It's in these moments he wishes he could have this all his life. It's so easy to breath and imagine a life full of diners, dances and each other's company. But this is all they could have. Stolen glances of eternity where they are not hereditary enemies, instead, nothing but just two friends having a great night together. It's a game of pretend. Pretend they have the chance to choose, pretend they can be more, pretend they are free._

_They could try, Right?_

_What a beautiful though._

_And what a dangerous one._

_He starts to panic, his mind falling into chaos. No, they are prisoners of their own duties; mere peons on a cold war where their respective sides would not take kind to anyone who tries to flee. Abandoning the roles would bring the forces of heaven and hell all over them. Even this small indulgences are a great danger, a delicate balance between their forbidden friendship and what destiny decided for them. What if Gabriel, Heaven, finds out? They would definitely been separated forever? Or destroyed? Heaven is already furious with him because his performance has not been his best, no matter how hard he had worked; or for his use of miracles, as if he had time to indulgences in the last months with all the work he had have over his shoulders. Are they watching?_

_And when everything had gone so dark?_

_The once beautiful view is now a dark void. No roof tiles, no city sounds, no painted night sky._

_And no Crowley._

_Maybe Aziraphale dosen't need to breath, but he starts to feel the symptoms of the lack of air. It can't be. He was next to him. He looks at the city. Is he down there? Or maybe he is in the hall or the ballroom enjoying the party. But he can't fell him. Had he left without telling him? Maybe is for the best, since the darkness is consuming him. Is this his punishment? Did She found out and now he has to live in the darkness forever? Or is hell playing a game with him? Is Crowley safe? Will he even see him again?_

Sounds of wings startled him from dreaming. The cigarette with the now- not-so- unfamiliar substance in his hand. He had forgotten the after defects again, including how easily makes him fall sleep. Bags under his eyes had formed over time, just another refection of the poor state he had fallen to.

The guardian of the east gate is as relief as he is sad. Crowley is fine, but thousands of kilometers from him. That had been their reality for months. It had not been easy, specially with the increasing amount of work Heaven had put over him, dealing with a world that is changing at a faster rate. Crowley in his fantasy dream had that same dress he had the last him they saw eachother. but there is no time to memories. Morning had arrived and he had gone behind with his list of duties. The last year had been frustrating. He looks at the horizont, so gray without the lights, the sound of celebration.

It's one ordinary day in 1924 and there was once an angel a rooftop.

Alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I had not published a fanfiction since Highschool.  
> Also working in this one had been... hard.  
> Also, Also. I've made some weird creative desicions I'm not sure about.  
> English is not even my native language.
> 
> Still, I have way too many ideas in my head, so I decided to try to go back to this hobbie and Whiteley Foster's Jazz Baby DTIY was perfect to start. 
> 
> Help is welcome.
> 
> And, thank you for reading.
> 
> Tammy.


End file.
